Oreos and Pencils
by Khateley
Summary: Stanley considered Employee 432 as his friend, but Employee 432 saw him as company, as he was always bullied by his fellow co-workers.


**Oreos and Pencils**

* * *

_Hypothesis: Employee 432 is an unknown entity in the game. He was not included in the list of people under the mind control machine. He's classified as a test subject. He's known to steal/borrow sharpeners and steal/borrow pencils. He's theorized to be the narrator._

_*There's this unofficial thing that the Voice Actor of The Narrator did and said that Stanley likes Oreos._

* * *

Stanley sat on his chair eating his Oreos like a glutton. It was his break time, you see. He loves to eat Oreos during his… well, all the time. Actually, he has an unhealthy obsession with it.

"Uhm… Stanley, can I borrow your pencil?" Employee 432 asked Stanley timidly in a deep voice with a simple British accent.

As told, Stanley tried to ignore his co-worker. But he just couldn't do it. He closed the door of his office, took his pencil and handed it to Employee 432 and smiled at him.

"Thanks." Employee 432 managed to mumble. He took something from his pocket. "Here you go." Employee 432 handed Stanley a box of Oreos before proceeding out of Stanley's office. Stanley stared at the box of Oreos and a grin tugged at his face before proceeding to wolf the box of Oreos.

Employee 432 and Stanley grew closer to each other after a few days, even though Stanley would momentarily forget who Employee 432 was. Stanley would let 432 borrow his pencils and in return, 432 would give Stanley Oreos. At times, they would share the Oreos during break times and Employee 432 would tell him stories about what's going on in the office. Stanley would absentmindedly hear what he says but he couldn't register what he was saying. This, later, became a daily routine. And every day, they decided to do something different, but one day…

* * *

Stanley was sitting on his chair in front of the computer waiting for the commands on which buttons to press, in what order, and for how long to press it for, but none came. He spent his first three hours at work staring at the blank monitor. When break time came, he waited for someone he could not remember. He couldn't put a finger to who he was but Stanley knew that person was his friend.

Stanley sat there, idle. He was wondering what's happening now. Why was there no orders coming in? Why didn't his friend come? Why was everything quiet? As if nothing existed.

**_"Stanley's co-workers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley proceeded to the meeting room. Maybe he just simply missed a memo."_**

A voice suddenly spoke through the speakers. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't quite remember who exactly this person who was speaking.

Since Stanley had nothing better to do, he decided to follow the mysterious but familiar voice and went to the meeting room. Stanley checked everything out, from the writings on the white board to the non-sense slide show to the calendar, but there was no memo.

Stanley stepped out of the meeting room and spotted the broom closet. For some unknown reason, he went in.

**_"Stanley stepped into the broom closet, but there was nothing here, so he turned around and got back on track."_**

Stanley did not listen this time. A voice in the back of his mind told him there was more to this closet that meets the eye. He closed the door of the closet and returned to scanning the room.

**_"There was nothing here, no choice to make, no path to follow, just an empty broom closet."_**

Stanley ran his hand on the wall beside the one and only broom in the broom closet. He felt a loose piece of plastic whose color blended so well with the wood around it, it's barely noticeable. He took the plastic off the wood and revealed a button.

**_"Wha? What's that? That's not in the story! Stanley don't press the button. We don't know what it does. Stanley don't—"_**

But Stanley knew the mysterious voice was lying. It knows what it does and Stanley does too, and Stanley's going to press it.

One of the walls swung open, revealing a dark room with one monitor that sat atop the desk in the center of the room and sitting on the chair staring at Stanley in shock was…

Employee 432.

**_"Stanley, ignore that man sitting in the center of the room."_**

The "Narrator" and 432 said at the same time.

**_"Stanley, I'm serious. Ignore that man. Listen to me."_**

But Stanley did not ignore him and instead, he went over to him. 432 would get what's coming to him.

A hug~

"Stanley..." 432 whispered, quite shocked when Stanley wrapped his arms around him.

And for the first time, Employee 432 had a friend that understood.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This was... not expected. I just wanted to write some sort of fluffy thing and I failed miserably at it. /flails**_


End file.
